Situations? Weird Coincidences? Fate? Luffy Robin
by UndeadWeaverOfLies
Summary: Series of Ooc, situations and coincidences leading to a nice development? Luffy and Robin. OneShot or ShortStory? You decide RxR
1. Chapter 1

LUFFY ROBIN ONE SHOT WOOT disclaimer= blah blah u kno the details.  
warnin u i dont care much for spellin

* * *

FLuFF

* * *

The Thousand sunny was lazily driftin towards the setting sun, a small breeze lifting the sails.  
Zorro was knocked out cold in the lookout. Sanji, cleaning up the kitchen, with chopper heliping sweep around. Franky,  
Ussop, and Brooks were playing with a new toy Franky had just made. Nami, was soaking in the tub, scentened candles,  
foam and bubbles everywhere, and a glass of sanji's special drinks beside her.

The thousand sunny was at a state of piece but, where were the last two members? Unbenounced to everyone Luffy had hitched himself on to a small raft, being tugged behind the thousand sunny. Robin who had decided to get out of her for a walk had seen the rope and wondered towards it.  
Robin then saw Luffy struggling with a bamboo fishing pole. His monstrous strength no match for the fish below,  
Seeing Robin Luffy had let go of the rod in an atempt to wave but its flailing in air had smashed smack dab in Luffys temple. Robin just giggled to herself for awhile, but then noticed he had yet to rise. Worried she used her devil fruit powers to lift herself down to the seemingly unconcious boy. She was not shocked by what she saw. Luffy was fastasleep nothing on but a pair of shorts and his sandals, his strawhat strung around his neck.  
As Robin stared at the boy she sat herself down and pondered somthing." Bullets, posion darts, cannon balls, and all sorts of strikes and hits couldnt take this guy down, but a hit to the head by a fishing pole lays him out, will he ever cease to surprise me?"

She beggins to shake the boy gently, Luffy all but gropes her as he rolls around on the small boat and finds himself holding on to her resting his head on her then says " Come on sleeping beauty lets atleast get off of this boat before the waves pick up." Again she uses her abilities to lift them up towards the thousand sunny. Setting both of them down on some lounge chairs facing the now nearly vanished sun. Luffy was still asleep in Robins lap.  
Robin couldnt help but stare into his face. She caressed the scar on his cheek wondering where it came from. Robin Blusshed immeadiately when Luffy had grabbed her hand. They were both now staring into eachothers eyes. Luffy then asked her what she was doing. Robin replied with a mere just thinking.

"So why were you touching my scar?"  
"I just always wondered where it came from"  
"This thing? I got it a long time ago when i wanted to prove to Shanks i could join them too"  
"And now you are one of the Eleven Supernovas"  
"Eleven what?"  
Chuckling a bit"Never mind"  
"Hey Robin?"  
"hmm?"  
"You know from down here you remind me of somthing, you kno that?"  
"And what is that?"  
"Meat!"  
"What?"  
"U kno lyk that piece of meat fresh off the grill"  
"Ill take that as a compliment..."

All of a sudden Sanji came busting out of the kitchen spiralling around yelling for his sweet Nami-swan.  
The sudden outburst made Luffy Fall off the chair and face first into the floor.

Robin finally realising that Luffy was on her lap the entire time and that they had been staring into eachothers eyes rose to her feet, a small blush escaping into her cheeks. Luffy was now on his feet when he saw the slightly pink Robin.  
He drew himself close to Robin, planting his forehead on to hers.

"Hey robin your face is red but you dont feel hot, Are you ok?"  
Being slightly taken aback by this development all she could muster was a faint, " uh-huh, im just fine"  
Her pulse rising due to this close proximity.

When all of a sudden a loud explosion shook the Thousand Sunny from below deck. The toy Franky had invented had malfunctioned when brooks and Ussop began to argue over the controls and pressed too many buttons. The outofcontrol animitron had launched itself into one of choppers bags of ingredients and had sparked two chemicals causing an explosion launching brooks into a wall. As the trio tryed to make sence of the situation Nami now dressed along with Sanji Chopper and Zorro made their way down below.  
But what of Luffy and Robin?  
Think about it, luffy and Robin upclose face to face,

a sudden explosion rocking the ship, both letting out a small shreik of surprise,

and one landing ontop of the other, both mouths open...

* * *

yea u guessed it.

To Be Continued???...!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer junk blah blah dont own squat.

woot next chap. guess it wasnt a oneshot ha.

* * *

Black clouds begin to arise from the east of our ship.  
Heavy Rain and hurricane winds make their way towards the setting sun.

* * *

"Franky! Ussop!" nami screaming at the top of her lungs.  
"What the hell do you think youre doing?!"  
"Ahh Nami, dont worry bout it he'll be fine... i think..."

"Ussop grab his left leg and on 3 pull"  
"1"  
"2"  
"3"  
"Ahh thankyou so much" Brooks now laying on his back after bein flown through the air.  
Sanji and Zorro just looked at the mess, and left,

"Dumbasses" Sanji said while lighting a smoke before leaving.  
"Your one to talk" retorted Zorro.  
"What was that?" Sanji now removing his cigg from his mouth.  
"You heard me"  
"you want a piece of me katanna punk?"  
before Zorro could reply, two swift hits ko'ed the duo, sending them flying.  
Nami's fist now bright red and smoking.  
"men are just a bunch of idiots, im going to my room"  
As Nami left the rest of the present crew began to clean up, excludin Zorro and Sanji who lay motionless.

* * *

(Back on deck)

Luffy now has his eyes wideopen as he just stares into Robins face.  
Having no clue why his heart is racing.  
Robin and Luffy are now locked gazing into eachothers eyes.  
Robin was the first to regain her self.  
She gently pulled away, face flushed and head spining, and stood herself up.  
"listen Luffy what happened here... plz just forget it." She said with hesistation and confusion in her tone.  
Luffy just stared after her and nodded.

* * *

Thats when it happened.  
A large gust of air rocked the ship forward.  
Waves monstrous in size bombard the ship from all sides.  
A strike of lightnin and a gust of wind slam into the Thousand sunny simultaneously.  
As the crew begin to bare down the ship and ready themselves for the storm two of them are missing.

* * *

What has happened to our smokin lady in purple?  
And our lovestruck captain?

Find out soon?

maybe ha RxR


	3. Chapter 3

Ahh broke up wit my gurl last week and im heartbroken wahhh lolz jkjk gots my new gurl waitin on me so i got to make this update quick ha

Disclaimer yea yea

Okay annoying people who keep bugging me bout my spelling ive stopped using txt talk okay

so yea

RnR

* * *

"Caw! Caw!"  
"Caw! Caw!"

A single crow purched on a branch above Luffy's head.  
With a warm-wet feeling now on his forehead Luffy beggins to stur.  
"Ahh where am i? ewww whats on my head!? STUPID BIRD GET BACK HERE SO I CAN EAT YOU!!!"  
"Its bad luck to eat a crow Luffysan" Robin making her way to towards her captain after his screaming woke her.  
"Where are we?"  
"It seems we're stranded on an island"

Luffy immediately took notice to Robins hunched posture as she made her way there.  
"Robin whats wrong with you? why are you holding your side?"  
"Dont worry captain its nothing i just got hit with some debris is all"  
"Okay... then"

All of a sudden a low growling could be heard... More Ferocious sounding then of any beast... Capable of devouring every living creature in an entire ecosystem and leaving nothing but bones... Luffy's stomach.  
"Lets go look around for some food captain."  
As Robin now sat by her captain back against a tree, she sent a fleet of arms inland towards the forrest along the coast.  
She spotted what look to be wild cabbages growing off of trees.  
"Luffy-san ive found some food"  
"Really!? your awesome"  
Robin instead of getting up and showing him where herself, she lead the path with her arms towards the weird vegies.

As Luffy picked up some of the cabbages he was reluctant to try them. They were in a multitude of colors and emited different smells. All of a sudden a faint breeze from the sea flew towards him. Thats when he got the whiff of...Hamburgers?  
Following his nose and stomach it lead him to a tan cabbage. He picked it up and hesitated to try it but eventually took a bite.  
"Awesome!!! this takes just like burgers!!!"(i bet you cant guess which anime/cartoon i jacked this idea from ha)  
Luffy then made his way through the forrest devouring every tan cabbage he found.  
Realizing that Robin must be hungry too he picked as much cabbages as his arms could hold.

Luffy Rushed to where the tall tan beauty was so he could share in his discovery but as soon as he got there He saw her passed out against the tree he was originally at

Luffy ran to her and then saw that her face was flushed and her breathing was irratic.  
She was bent over her side and would not wake to Luffy's voice.  
Luffy then ran his hand down her side and felt somthing that shouldnt be there.  
It was also wet and warm and his hands wer now crimson red.

* * *

Omg Whats gonna happen to Robin?  
Will Luffy know what to do?  
And what of the Pirate Crew?  
Find out Tomorrow? Next Week? Next Time I have a day off work and sit my ass down infront of my computer cause i cant go anywhere cause a pretty little piece of ass is getting ready and taking forever and told me not go anywhere till she calls me so she knows im not gonna break my promise to take her out tonight?  
lolz 2muchInfo huh

RnR


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: do i really? again?**

**okay i write this stuff as it pops up in my head so yeah... nothing is really planned out... so even i dont know how this story is gonna turn out until i save it in my notepad...**

**remember to review woo and here we go...**

* * *

"robin...robin..." Luffy repeats himself in a shushed voice talking in his sleep.  
A warm and wet feeling could be felt down robins arm.  
As Robin slowly opened her eyes, she could hear Luffy mumbling her name.

"Ah your awake" says a shrunken old bronzed man. He was hunched over and used a cane for support. He was only twice the height of chopper and wore a ragged orange coat and faded blue pants. His Beard the only hair on his head, could reach his toes.  
"Where am i?" Robin asking the old man in a weak voice.  
"Your on Tempest Island, you are very lucky to be alive, not only did you manage to survive the whirlwinds, but this young man here carried you on his back for two days through a harsh jungle, and a treacherous mountain pass, all in attempt to ask for my aid. He is very strong, this one"  
"Yes... i know..."Was all Robin could muster as she fell back asleep.

"Surge"  
"Yes, boioh?"  
"How are the boy and woman doing?"  
"The boy seems to have exhausted himself following my trail, and the woman... she'll make it but that blow did its damage.  
This Lady wont be able to move around much for awhile."  
"How did they even make it here?"  
"I think a Hurricane may of blown them on here. There's no way to get across those whirl pools for another five years."  
"Well tell the boy to come over to my place after he wakes. Ill feed him up and put him to work since I'm paying for their treatment."  
"Oh and Here I thought you were doing this from the bottom of your heart?"  
"Well your one to talk, giving me the bill just cause I let them in."  
"You know the law, if you let anyone in our village.."  
"Yeah Yeah, then your responsible for what happens to them."

* * *

Three Weeks Later.  
"Oi Luffy your wife's calling you!"  
"Hey I told you we're not married!"Luffy protested, his face bright-red, not from anger but embarrassment.  
Luffy had been working as a farm hand for Mr. Caros, the man who took responsiblity for him and Robin. He had been told that he would need to work if he wanted to eat and sleep under a roof and not in the jungle.

"Whats up Robin?"  
Robin is stuck inside the hut because her injury had punctured her inernal organs and was still healing. She was wearing a white vest that covered her bussom but revealed her bellybutton and shoulders. She also wore a grey skirt that was just off her knees.  
She wanted to help Luffy but for some reason she could not use her powers.  
"Luffy do you find it strange that we can't use any of our abilities?"  
"Oh yeah the old man told me about it, he said that the ocean is in the sky?"  
"I think i understand what your trying to say, because of the thick humidity of saltwater its like we're in the sea."  
"Yeah thats it."Luffy then caught a wiff of somthing.  
"Oh, That? Surge, the old man you were talking about is teaching me how to make some local foods."  
"Smells good. You've become a really good cook, Robin." Luffy stated while slowly making his way towards the pot.  
"Really? i wanted to try and cook something for you while you were out."

"Ow! Hot!" Luffy screamed as he grabbed his tounge.  
Robin made her way towards him when she lost her balance.  
"ahh"  
a slight thud could be heard while Luffy now lays under her.  
"Thehn mow tsu thsud thwe Moh Tharepul Thwovin(You know you shld be more careful Robin)." Luffy mummbled with his burned red tounge hindering his speach.

"Oohmhmhmh" Robin tryed her best to hide her laughter from him."  
"here luffy let me get you some water... Hfff" Robin tryed to raise herself but her arms failed her when she tried to push herself upward.  
Luffy saw this and pulled her back down close to him. Their eyes locked. Luffy slowly rotated and switched positions with her so now he was gazing downward at Robin. Her now pale face and deep eyes placed luffy in a trance. He slowly reached for her face and moved the hair that was covering portions of her from him.

Robin caught off gaurd could not help but notice that her heart was pacing, her head felt light, her breathing short, and a yearning for her captain. She however did not notice that Luffy was slowly lowering his face towards her own. When just then it happened again, the feeling she had felt back on the ship, an ethereal feeling of pure bliss and wonder, she brought her hands to his neck and wrapped them around. Luffy began to caress her neck, her shoulders, down to her finger tips, until his left hand took grasp of her right. He slowly rose himself while still holding Robin's hand and now lifting her to a sitting position by bringing his right hand from her lower back to her shoulders. He now lifted her bridal style while locking eyes,  
followed by lockling lips. They made their way towards a bed in the far corner. He gently placed her down while he traced her body with his face, kissing her oh so often. Luffy took hold of her hand while he made his way to her lips. All robin could do was quiver inside while she felt him kiss her up and down her revealed body. As they began to expereince their new found passion and desire they did not notice a laughing old man outside the house, accompanied by Mr. Carros.

"Ha when I was treating that woman all that boy could do was blurt out her name in his sleep, and that woman would clutch that hat and hold on to it no matter what, and after seeing it was his i just had to do somthing for them."  
"Well Surge old man I knew you were crafty but were those berries you mixed in that pot old man?  
"Ah those boioh? Those are special berries that make you weak to your natural desire. That woman tasted them and then wanted that other boioh to spend time with, and when he tasted it he got weak for his desire for her."  
"Ha well i guess i can let them have this old cot. Well long as Luffy dont mind working for me."  
"Well boioh, lets leave them alone. Since they wont be going anywhere for awhile we need to respect their privacy because they're going to be living here from now on.

* * *

"Nami its amost five years now. We havent heard a word about them at all...I believe that they're alive but we don't know anything, and we can't dont anything about it. Will you come Back to bed?"  
"Yeah.. i know that... I'll be back in bed soon. I just cant help but stare into the nightsky when theres so many stars"  
"Mommy? Will you tell me story? I cant get to sleep since uncle Zorro's not here"  
"Okay baby lets go to your room"  
"Mommy?"  
"Yes?"  
"Why do you and Uncle Zorrow always look sad when you hear the name Luffy or Robin?"  
"Luro hey lets let your mom get some rest and I'll tell you a story"  
"Okay papa."  
"Sanji."  
"Yes Nami?"  
"I miss them."  
"I know."

* * *

"Ahh shit. I broke it. This was just another fake huh."  
"Im Sorry Pirate Hunter Zorro! I was just trying to show off to my friends! I didn't think that Katana would cause you any trouble."  
"Hey Brooks. could you do me a favor, and knock it off with trying to get this dumbass's girls panties."  
"Ah as you wish Zorro"  
"Lets get going Long-nose is expecting us soon, Chopper wants to bring us these roots we found from that thousand year old plant to him too."  
"Oh, i need to poop"  
"Man why did I let this guy travel with me" Zorro mummbled to himself. He then swung the broken Katana at the poor fool and sent them flying into the horizon.

* * *

"Oi Franky! Its coming close to that time again, Aren't You Suppose to be going to that Ussop-guy's house?"  
"Yeah, Thats why im here, I need to stalk up on some cola for the trip"  
"They must of been something to make you do this every year"  
"Yeah they were real special alright, if I could id give up everything to have those two back... UWAHHHH"  
Franky lets out his tears in remembrance of his missing nakama.  
"sheesh you never change though"

* * *

**  
**

**To be continued?  
Ahh that stuff surprised me.  
I would never of thought Nami and Sanji would have a kid and he/she(still dont know if i want to make their kid a boy or girl)  
would call Zorro Uncle.  
Guess Zorro could be real softy too huh.**

**and that scene with Luffy and Robin dang... I was wondering if I would have to change the rating to M. lolz**

**Okay pplz Dont Forget to review and oh include in your review or msg me if you want the kid be a boy or girl... maybe im not talking about Luro? lolz Luro, LuRo.**

**and also throw me some cool names for some kids**

**untill next time ppl**


End file.
